


now all i want is your body close to mine

by CerinityKS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: Theo had no idea how the fuck he’d gotten himself into this situation.This situation being Scott mouthing at his neck, the hot press of his body behind him as his hands worked their way under his shirt. Theo whined, heat racing through him as he pressed back against Scott, erection straining against his jeans.He could hear yelling in the other room, raised voices and the scent of anger attempting to penetrate through the haze of lust and want clouding his head. Scott, sensing his attention drifting, bit down sharply on the crook of his neck. Theo gasped and shuddered, going limp in Scott’s arms and trusting the alpha to keep him upright. Scott rewarded him with an apologetic lick at the angry wound as one of his hands dipped beneath the band of his jeans.(or the boys get whammied by sex pollen and uh, help each other out - including theo typical angst and a scott more in tune with his emotions than theo expected, but he's not complaining.)
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	now all i want is your body close to mine

**Author's Note:**

> title from bodyclosetomine by bones 
> 
> sooo... yeah I have no idea where this came from tbh, I told myself I wasn't gonna write anything for day 2 and then this idea just like bit at me and wouldn't leave me alone and a few hours later here we are /shrug/ also, note, I am very much asexual and while I'm fine reading smut sometimes I'm not so fine with writing it, so like, don't expect me to ever get more explicit in my fics than I do in this one and even this is pushing it a little tbh that said! I still hope you enjoy the fic, and I might or might not have something for tomorrow, who the fucks knows, certainly not me at this point.
> 
> Enjoy!

Theo had no idea how the fuck he’d gotten himself into this situation. 

This situation being Scott mouthing at his neck, the hot press of his body behind him as his hands worked their way under his shirt. Theo whined, heat racing through him as he pressed back against Scott, erection straining against his jeans. 

He could hear yelling in the other room, raised voices and the scent of anger attempting to penetrate through the haze of lust and want clouding his head. Scott, sensing his attention drifting, bit down sharply on the crook of his neck. Theo gasped and shuddered, going limp in Scott’s arms and trusting the alpha to keep him upright. Scott rewarded him with an apologetic lick at the angry wound as one of his hands dipped beneath the band of his jeans. 

Awareness was hard to cling onto. Theo knew he should be objecting, they _both_ should, but as soon as the thought entered his mind it slid away. He knew Scott wouldn’t want this, wouldn’t want _him_ like this despite the reassurances he’d made earlier, before it got this bad. But then Scott’s warm hand closed around him and Theo whimpered as he came immediately, mind blanking out again. Scott made a sound of approval as he turned Theo’s head enough for their lips to slot together. Theo kissed back hungrily, craving the taste of his alpha as Scott guided them slowly forwards to press Theo against the wall. 

“S-Scott,” he begged, not sure what he was begging _for_ exactly. Scott seemed to know though. 

“Sssh,” the alpha whispered as he slowly lowered Theo’s jeans and underwear, “I’ve got you.” He dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to the curve of Theo’s hip as he massaged the globes of his ass. 

“S-Scott,” Theo whined again. 

Scott just hummed and spread Theo’s cheeks, exposing him. Theo wriggled and whined, silently begging, and Scott slapped his ass in warning. Theo moaned at the sting before he cried out when Scott licked him a moment later. 

“Scott!”

_earlier that day_

“ _Who_ are we looking for, exactly?” Theo questioned again as they crept through the tunnels.

“A rogue druid,” Scott replied, voice tense as they stopped once more. Scott didn’t know all the details himself, having just gotten back from his first semester at UC Davis the other day. Deaton had identified the threat and brought it to Scott, worrying it was too much for the puppy pack to handle on their own. Apparently the druid had been wreaking havoc in the surrounding area for a few weeks but Deaton had only just been able to get a location on them, conveniently in the tunnels under Beacon Hills. 

Stiles and Malia were back in town as well and they had taken another set of tunnels while Chris and Derek looked above ground in case the druid tried to flee that way. Theo had been surprised when Scott had asked him to come with him, though not very surprised at the way Stiles and Malia had objected. Scott had overrode them and sent them on their way, though Theo hadn’t missed the way Chris had attempted to give Scott a gun as ‘backup’, which Scott had also turned away. 

“Why is it that while you’re gone the most we had to deal with was a lone omega, a pack looking for temporary sanctuary before moving on, and a singular, confused siren, and then the moment you get back we have a fucking druid cursing people left and right?”

Scott shot an apologetic look back at Theo as they crept forward again. Not that Theo was really mad, he was glad for any time he got to spend with Scott, especially alone. He just wished it wasn’t time spent creeping through the underground tunnel system.

“Wait, I think I hear something,” Scott froze. Theo stopped and listened, but whatever it was Scott was hearing was a mystery. 

“Which way?” he whispered. 

“This way,” Scott gestured as he started to move again, slower this time. 

It took another ten minutes of slow, tedious movement before Scott apparently narrowed in on an actual location. Theo still isn’t quite sure what happened next, it all happened so fast. He remembered exchanging looks with Scott, silently agreeing on a plan as they wolfed out and charged, which was probably their first mistake. After that it was kind of a blur, the druid unsurprised to see them, a better fighter than either of them were prepared for, expertly evading them even as he taunted them. Then he threw a gold, shimmering powder at them and disappeared when they were coughing their damn lungs up after inhaling it. 

That was how Stiles and Malia had found them, clutching each other as they tried to breath, eyes watering, and druid nowhere in sight. Theo had blacked out then, body collapsing finally before he woke up at Deatons, strapped down to an examination table with Scott in a similar state on another table beside him. Scott had already been awake, angry and straining against the reinforced bonds holding him down as Stiles and Malia has tried to calm him down. 

The moment Theo had woken up he’d focused in on him, eyes burning red, and Theo had barely been able to bite down the urge to whine and expose his throat in submission. 

“Oh great, now they’re both awake,” Stiles had bit out, irritation and panic suffusing the air. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Theo asked as he tested the bonds, confused, mind a little cloudy. 

“Oh just give it a moment,” Stiles had snarked, and Theo glared, mouth open to ask what the hell he was talking about when he froze. A slow curling heat had started to work its way through him, a tingling in his fingertips, and suddenly everything felt too _hot_. 

“Oh fuck,” he breathed in horror, recognizing the symptoms even if he’d never experienced them before. 

“There ya go,” Stiles muttered, apparently unsurprised that Theo knew what was happening. 

“Shut up,” he replied automatically, silently panicking. 

“I’m gonna give you a pass on that lame comeback, considering the circumstances,” Stiles replied as Malia, who had disappeared when Theo had woken up, returned with Deaton. 

“Stiles,” Deaton reprimanded, and Stiles grumbled as he stepped back and let him take his place beside Scott. “Theodore, I’m glad to see you’re awake. Do I need to explain what’s happening?”

“No,” Theo bit out as he struggled more against the bonds. “But please tell me you have something to fix this instead of…” he trailed off but gave the druid a significant look. Deaton shook his head, a look of genuine regret crossing his face. 

“I’m afraid not, the only way to recover is the… traditional way.”

“Fucking fantastic,” Theo snarled, anger fighting against the lust starting to build. While he was sure Malia would be more than happy to help out Scott he couldn’t imagine anyone would be willing to help him out. He’d have to suffer and hope his heart didn’t give out at the strain of it. 

“Quite,” Deaton replied as he went to take Scott’s temperature. Scott snarled at him, clearly more far gone than Theo was, which was a surprise. Theo frowned. 

“Why is it hitting him so hard?”

“I’m afraid our druid friend modified the pollen,” Deaton explain as he accepted the syringe Malia handed him. She and Stiles stood on the other side of Scott, matching looks of worry on their faces. “This should give him back enough of his faculties to make an informed decision about how he’d like to be, ah, taken care of,” Deaton explained as he injected the liquid into Scott’s neck. Scott immediately roared before he collapsed against the table, eyes dulling from red to a confused brown. 

“D-Deaton?”

“Hello Scott.”

Theo turned away and tried to ignore the way the heat had settled low in his stomach. He did his best to keep his mind clear, focusing on anything _other_ than the slowly building lust. The scent of his and Scott’s arousal had slowly started to fill the room and Theo did his best not to breathe deeply, the scent only worsening his state. He could hear Deaton explaining the situation to Scott, heard Malia offering to help him even though they’d broken up months ago.

“What about Theo?” Scott asked.

Theo whipped his head around in shock and saw the matching looks on Malia and Stiles’ faces, even as Deaton gave him an approving look. 

“Unless someone volunteers to help him out then he will have to ride it out,” Deaton explained. Scott shot him a hard look. 

“Didn’t you say that could kill a person? Even us?”

“It likely would,” Deaton nodded. 

“Has anyone volunteered to help him?” Scott asked Malia and Stiles. They two of them shared an uncomfortable look as Theo scoffed. 

“Of course not, everyone probably thinks they’d be better off leaving me,” Theo muttered, only slightly bitter at the level of distrust still against him in the pack. It had been almost 8 months since the anuk-ite and while the pack wasn’t generally outwardly hostile towards him anymore they didn’t exactly go out of their way to be nice either. 

“Of course not!” Stiles immediately objected, only looking a little offended at the suggestion they’d just let him die, even as Scott growled threateningly. “It’s just…” Stiles trailed off.

“No one wants to fuck me,” Theo smirked. 

“Well we don’t like you but we don’t want you to _die_ either, not like this,” Malia grumbled. Theo was only vaguely comforted by that, especially when, despite the sentiment, clearly no one had volunteered to help him out either. Not like Malia was for Scott. 

“I’ll do it,” Scott spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him and Theo was sure he’d misheard. 

“What?”

“I said I’ll do it, we’ll help each other,” Scott explained, a determined glint in his eye as he turned his head to look at Theo. 

Malia and Stiles immediately started to protest at the idea, Stiles saying they’d find someone else while Malia was saying something about how he shouldn’t be alone with Theo like that. Theo was just shocked that Scott had even volunteered. 

“You don’t even like guys,” Theo pointed out, the only thing he could think of as he tried to process his shock. Yeah, he’d wanted Scott to fuck him for a while, but not like this. 

“I don’t _not_ like them,” Scott stubbornly replied. 

“What,” Theo deadpanned. Only Stiles didn’t look surprised by that revelation. 

“I’m not repeating myself.”

“I don’t think you quite get what you’re volunteering for,” Theo replied, a sneer on his face as he valiantly moved past the fact that Scott apparently liked guys too. “This wouldn’t be a one-time thing. It could take 48 hours to work through our system. Maybe longer depending on how the druid modified it. We’d be completely vulnerable and working only off of our baser instincts. You really wanna be alone and vulnerable, with _me_ , for 2 or more days of fucking? A guy that _tried_ , and _succeeded_ I might add, in killing you?”

“You’d be just as vulnerable,” Scott pointed out, eyes slowly darkening as more of his arousal suffused the room. Clearly whatever Deaton had done was starting to fail. “Besides, you’ve changed, you’re a good guy now,” Scott added, that stubborn glint reappearing. 

Theo scoffed but couldn’t ignore the way the heat flared in his belly. Scott must have smelt it because his eyes grew darker and he growled. Theo’s breath caught in his throat, a whine working its way out that he barely managed to stop as he struggled against the restraints again. He could feel sanity starting to slip further and further away. Malia and Stiles were still trying to argue with Scott but Deaton clearly accepted Scott at his word. 

“Very well. I’ll ask you not to make a mess of clinic, but I doubt you’d remember. I’ll make sure supplies get dropped off for you guys and close the clinic for a few days. You two, I do believe it is time we left. If we’re still in here when that cocktail wears off I’m not sure Scott will be able to stop himself from hurting you.” Theo was silently surprised by how cavalierly Deaton was taking this but honestly, he’d probably dealt with worse before.

Malia and Stiles were stubborn, but not enough to counteract Deaton. He had them out of the room in quick order, Scott’s silent growls only subsiding once the door was firmly between them. Theo vaguely wondered just how they were supposed to get out of their restraints before Scott ripped one of his hands free. There was a heated look in his eyes as he made quick work of the other restraints, one that made the breath catch in Theo’s lungs.

“Scott,” he warned, trying to hold on to the last remnants of sanity he had.

Scott just growled and stalked over to him, eyes dark, and ripped Theo’s restraints off him. Theo barely had time to scramble away from Scott, panting heavily as his erection strained against his jeans. Scott smirked and Theo bit back a moan as he made sure to keep some space between them. He could hear Malia and Stiles arguing with Deaton in the other room, the voices of Chris and Derek soon joining them as they explained the situation. 

“Scott, you don’t want this,” Theo whispered. 

“Pretty sure I do,” Scott replied, sounding surprisingly cognizant. 

“Last I checked you’ve never fucked a guy before,” Theo snarked.

“Have you?” Scott shot back. 

“Not the point.”

“Isn’t it?” Scott shot forward but Theo evaded him, leaping over the table between them as Scott rounded it. “Theo,” Scott groaned.

“No, there’s no way you’re really this ok with fucking me,” Theo stumbled a bit as a new flare of heat hit him and Scott used that to his advantage. He leapt over the table like Theo had and had him in his arms a moment later. Theo gave a cursory struggle but Scott’s grip was firm as he nosed at Theo’s neck. 

“I really, really am,” Scott replied as he pressed himself against Theo’s back. Theo could feel Scott’s erection pressing against him and he shuddered. 

“Scott,” he whined. 

“Shush,” Scott hummed as he readjusted his grip on Theo and pulled them flush together. Theo tried to keep his wits about him, but the moment Scott licked a hot stripe up his neck and teased his teeth against his jaw he was lost. 

_present time_

Theo whined as Scott pulled out of him, the sticky feeling of cum coating his insides once more. Scott pressed a comforting kiss to his cheek as he enveloped Theo in his arms. He had lost count of how many rounds they’d gone, body tired and sore in a delicious way. They’d made their way from the examination room to Deatons office, the two of them currently piled on a bunch of blankets on the floor Scott had put together in one of their rare moments of lucidity. 

“Are you ok?” Scott whispered. 

“Yeah, fine,” Theo replied, even as he winced. It did hurt a little, but it was a good pain. He’d given up trying to appear tough two lucid moments ago and was content to let Scott take care of him for the time being. He wanted to enjoy this while he could. 

“You sure?” Scott asked, hand trailing lightly over Theo’s ass, thumb barely brushing against his abused hole. 

“Yes, Scott,” Theo rolled his eyes and turned in the alphas arms to look at him. “I’m fine, I promise.” 

“If you’re sure,” Scott breathed before he pulled Theo into a soft kiss. Theo melted and grabbed at Scott to pull him closer. Scott obliged easily, slotting up against Theo like he’d been doing it for years. Easy, comfortable. “How much longer do you think we have?”

Theo hummed and bit down on Scott’s lip as he took a mental stock of how he felt. While the burn of the pollen had faded he could still feel it itching under his skin, a low, constant reminder of their situation. Last time they’d had maybe 10 minutes of lucidity before they’d been consumed by their desire again. 

“Eight minutes?” Theo guessed. 

“Perfect,” Scott whispered before he pulled back. Theo groaned and chased Scott’s lips but Scott evaded him. “No, Theo, we should talk while we can.”

Theo tensed. They’d used their previous moments to clean what they could and move from the exam room to the office as well as grab the supplies Deaton had sent. Scott has also used the time to shoot off a quick message to his mother, though there was already one waiting for him from Stiles saying that he and Deaton had gone over to explain so she wouldn’t worry when he didn’t come home. Things had been easy and comfortable between them in a way Theo was soaking in to think back on when this was over and Scott and he went back to being distantly friendly.

“Talk about what?” Theo could feel himself closing off, trying to put a mental wall up between him and Scott. Scott must have sense it too because he frowned and ran a hand soothingly down Theo’s side. 

“Hey, don’t do that,” he whispered. 

“Do what?”

“Try to shut me out,” Scott gave him a hard look when Theo went to deny that he was doing that. Theo huffed and glared at Scott’s ear, unable to look him in the eye. 

“What do you expect me to do Scott?”

“Maybe give me a chance to explain some things?”

“Things like what?” Theo sneered, “We’re just helping each other out of a tough situation, what’s there to explain? I get it.”

“I don’t think you do,” Scott replied. Theo eyed him and Scott just sighed. “Theo, I wouldn’t have agreed to do this,” he gestured between the two of them, “if I didn’t feel something for you.”

“What?” Theo jerked, honestly not expecting that. 

“I care about you,” Scott said, like that explained everything. 

“You care about everyone,” Theo shot back, heart hammering in his chest. There was no way-

“Not like this,” Scott shook his head and pulled Theo closer. His heart was racing too, and Theo suddenly realized that the nervousness and anxiety he was smelling weren’t his own but Scott’s. 

“Not like what?” he whispered. His mind was throwing denials at him, sure that there was no way Scot meant it like that, when Scott leaned down and kissed him softly. Theo reacted instinctively, kissing back, but when he tried to deepen it, make it filthier to calm his nerves because lust he could deal with, Scott didn’t let him. Theo gasped into the kiss as Scott trailed a hand gently up his back and cupped his neck. It was tender and slow and made Theo want to cry. He didn’t deserve this, why would Scott feel this way? 

“Like that Theo,” Scott whispered as he pulled back and smiled gently at him as Theo tried to calm his racing mind.

“If you tell me you love me I might punch you,” he warned, the only thing he could think of to say. Scott laughed. 

“I’m not in love with you,” Scott reassured, continuing before Theo had the chance to process those words negatively, “but I do really like you. I liked you, well, before,” and they both grimaced at that. “But then I pushed all those feelings aside, let myself fall into Malia. And then you came back and you were trying so hard to be good, and you are Theo. You’re not the bad guy, not anymore, and I missed you when I was gone. I couldn’t ignore how I felt, not anymore.”

“Is that why you and Malia broke up?”

“No, we just grew apart naturally, but I’m sure she knew there was a part of me I wasn’t giving her,” Scott explained. “I know this isn’t exactly a conventional way to start a relationship, but I’d like to try, with you.”

Theo snorted at that massive understatement before he swallowed and looked away. “You know the others won’t be happy about this,” he muttered. 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s not their relationship,” Scott countered, but Theo could hear the smile in his voice. “Does that mean you’re willing to give this a try?”

Theo looked at him again, searching Scott’s eyes and his chemo signals, listening to his heartbeat for any sign of deception. He found none though, as he knew he wouldn’t. Scott was being painfully honest with him and Theo was having a hard time grasping that. He’d wanted Scott for a while now and had resigned himself to never being able to have this. Why would he deserve someone as good and pure as Scott after everything he’d done? Yet here Scott was, practically offering himself to Theo on a silver fucking platter. 

“You really wanna do this? With me? Despite all the pushback you’re gonna receive?”

“Yes, Theo,” Scott sounded exasperated but he was smiling as he pulled Theo closer and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I want this, want you.”

Theo inhaled shakily, felt the way the heat was starting to flare back up again low in his belly, cock twitching against his thigh. They didn’t have much longer before they lost themselves again. He knew he wanted Scott, Scott clearly wanted him, but was he willing to put himself out there like that and face all the backlash they’d get from the pack? 

Scott was still smiling at him, soft and trusting, and Theo knew that if he said no Scott would accept it, would let the next day or two pass in a lustful haze and then they’d never speak of this again. Theo, despite trying to be good, was at his core as much of a selfish being as the next human though. And if they weren’t in this exact position he might have said no, might have let this golden chance pass him by and instead be selfless, let Scott find a better person than him.

But they were, and the way Scott was smiling at him, eyes full of unearned adoration, broke Theo of any resolve of being selfless. So he shifted, saw the curiosity in Scott’s eyes but felt the trust in his limbs as he let Theo manipulate them so that he was straddling Scott’s waist, hands placed firmly on his chest. Scott’s hands dropped to gasp his hips as Theo raked his nails down Scott’s chest testingly. Scott gasped and arched into the sting, making no move to try to get away from Theo’s hands on his chest. The implicit trust in that act, especially considering what had happened last time Theo had had his hands this close to Scott’s chest was intoxicating. 

Theo smiled, and Scott must have seen his answer in his eyes as he beamed back, the scent of his affection filling the air between them. 

“If that’s the case then,” Theo grinned, feeling stupidly happy despite knowing the difficult time they’d have ahead of them once the rest of Scott’s pack found out about this. “Why don’t you take me, al-pha?” he taunted as he grasped Scott’s cock and guided it to where they both wanted it to go. 

Scott growled, eyes flashing red as Theo slid slowly onto him, hands gripping his hips harder. Theo laughed, eyes flashing gold in response as Scott took over and they lost themselves in their lust once more.

**Author's Note:**

> so find [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) and [this](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/625479951257321472/now-all-i-want-is-your-body-close-to-mine) over on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
